


All Dead, All Dead

by crazychickinacorner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Martial Arts, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychickinacorner/pseuds/crazychickinacorner
Summary: May takes out her anger on a punching bag in the aftermath of Infinity War, hopeful ending





	All Dead, All Dead

So this is my first fanfiction, I got inspired while listening to Queen, so I just went for it. I might write a sequel if people like it. Or I'll write one anyway because this was fun. Enjoy! -crazychickinacorner

\---------------------------------------

Melinda May was doing her usual martial arts routine with her old punching bag in the wreckage of the Playground. She needed something familiar in her life. After Thanos had snapped his fingers, friends and family had started dissolving left and right. She'd woken up to a pile of dust next to her in the bed, with Coulson missing. She hadn't heard from the team. She hadn't heard from anyone. She could only assume that they had still been in space when the snap took place. She feared the worst. Had the team been alive, they would have contacted her. No, they had to be dead. That meant it was just her. Just her, and all of them dead.

All dead, all dead,

The words of old the Queen song rang through her head as she flung barrage after barrage of punches at the punching bag.

All the dreams we had, and I wonder why I still live on,

She threw another punch. Wack! Why me!? she thought. She aimed another kick at the bag. Thud! The sound of foot smacking against the punching bag was the very definition of unsatisfying.

All dead, all dead and alone I'm spared, my sweeter half instead, 

Coulson, Coulson is my other half, she thought. He completes me. Tears were streaming down her face. She loved him. She loved him and he was gone. She sank to the floor, taking the punching bag with her. Her knuckles were split and bleeding. Her feet ached. She didn't care. She hugged the punching bag to herself and as the tears rolled down her cheeks she mumbled the last words of the chorus softly to herself,

"All dead and gone."

She buried her head in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Melinda May would sing Queen." she heard a young Scottish voice say.

Fitz was home.


End file.
